


Gardenia

by VeggiesforPresident (luridCavum)



Series: B Words and G Words [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/VeggiesforPresident
Summary: “I mean, we’ve had three dates, but I don’t know if that puts us in g-word territory.”“Do you want to be in g-words with her?”





	Gardenia

“I don’t know, Jeremy,” Candace says, making her way around the kitchen table, “I mean, we’ve had three dates, but I don’t know if that puts us in g-word territory.”  


“Do you want to be in g-words with her?”

Candace’s face flares. “I don’t know! I mean. It’s going really well. Like, really, really well. And I really like her. Did I tell you we almost busted Phineas and Ferb on Friday?”

“You did,” Jeremy says, laughing, “I wonder what happened to all those pelicans.”

Candace rubs her chin, “I guess we’ll never know. But yeah, it’s going well. It’s normal, you know? We’re still us, just. Dating.”

“Yeah, I got you,” Jeremy says.

Knock knock knock! Whatever Candace was going to say is interrupted by someone at the door.

“Hang on a second, Jeremy, someone’s here,” Candace says, leaving her phone on the kitchen table. Candace spies Stacy through the peephole and her heart flutters. Stacy blushes when Candace pulls open the door.

“Uh, hi,” Candace says. She blinks.

“Hi,” Stacy says, scuffing her foot.

Candace wracks her brain. “We uh, we didn’t have plans, did we?”

“What? No. Sorry for not calling, I just, uh,” Stacy stammers, turning red, “I wanted to see you.”

“Oh!” Candace says, opening the door all the way, “Come on in, I’m just on the phone with Jeremy.”

“Oh,” Stacy hesitates in the doorframe, “I can come back later.”

Candace pauses and looks at Stacy. She’s blushing hard, her hands tucked behind her back, chewing on her bottom lip. “It’s not a problem, Stace. We were just talking about you, actually.”

Stacy lets out a breath, “Good things, I hope?”

“Good things!” Candace says, smiling. She leads Stacy into the kitchen, where she says a quick goodbye to Jeremy before turning back to her friend. Stacy shifts on her feet. Candace pinches her brows together, “Hey, Stace, is something wrong?”

Stacy turns even more red, “Uh.” She pulls something out from behind her back. A handful of bright orange flowers, freckled with red spots, “I got these for you. Or well, I saw them and I thought of you, so I figured I’d bring them over, you know, and—“

“Stace,” Candace interrupts, “You sound like me.”

Stacy laughs. She takes a deep breath, “Yeah, I guess I do.” Stacy tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Her mouth loops into a smile as Candace eases the flowers from her hands. There’s a card nestled in between a couple flowers, with Candace’s name in loopy cursive. Candace’s smile is already splitting her face wide before she even reads the card. Inside is a single word: Girlfriends?

Candace’s hands start shaking, and she has to toss the flowers down on the table to wrap herself around Stacy. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Candace says, burying her face in Stacy’s neck. She presses a wet kiss onto Stacy’s cheek. It’s the best gift ever. The best.

“Candace?” Stacy asks.

“Hm?”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Oh,” Candace says. She backs up and holds Stacy at arms’ length. She grins, “You know, I think I missed it. Can you ask again?”

Stacy smiles, “Candace, will you be girlfriends with me?”

“Hmm,” Candace says, “Yes, yes I will.”

They kiss, and Stacy tastes like honey and sugar and her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> haha gay


End file.
